Spoils of War
by asian9090
Summary: Twin wizards have imprisoned Ori and Bilbo in their castle . A group of men, dwarf, and elf have finally has set him free. Bilbo along with his friend Ori. Both set out to find their homes only to find ruins. Returning to Erebor was the only thing they have left. Thorin welcomes them with open arms. However, One twin is still alive and wants his Spoils back. Thilbo/ Dwori R&R plzz
1. Chapter 1

Bilbo woke up to the sounds of horns. No, not horns of celebration, or return of a king.

Battle horns.

The enemies are attacking at the entrance. Bilbo jumped out of bed. Finally! Someone is going to rid of that awful wizard, Laynor. He went looked under his bed and took out his dagger, if his savior/ barbarian decided to force himself on him. Bilbo looked himself down. Maybe it was best he put something on, to cover him up. He and the other _treasures_ weren't allowed to wear clothes, just a cloak. Bilbo, being the favorite; got the bigger room, enough jewels to cover the entire room, a more comfortable bed, silks, exotic foods, fine furnishing, and a pet.

Looking for something to wear, that is not see through. Bilbo finally found a white cloak, with elvish designs on it, and fur on the ends. Running his hands on the soft texture, Bilbo remembered how Laynor told him he took it from an elf woman. Bilbo hated everything that man has done to him. Whenever he asked what was it he wanted he never got. The first time, he wanted flower seeds: he got chests of good coins; the second, he wanted books: he got jewels; the third, he wanted a pet bird: he got a warg pup. After that he stopped asking for things, and just told the man to get him whatever. Don't get him wrong, he raised that pup. Bilbo grew attached to the pup and named him Hessin. Laynor casted a spell on the door that only Hessin is allowed to enter and exit at anytime he wants. Bilbo was envious. He never knew what the grass felt on his feet, or swam in the lake, he never been outside. He begged Lord Laynor to let him out, even promised to not runaway. His begging didn't work. Lord Laynor told him that he doesn't want him soiled, that his room will keep him safe. _'The world outside this room,' _he would say_ 'is not for treasure like you.'_ Bilbo eyes started to sting. Wrapping the cloak tighter, and holding his dagger close, Bilbo opened the doors to the balcony. The entrance gates destroyed, and Laynor's men are trying to push them back, only to fail. From what Bilbo can see men, elves, and dwarves, are fighting together. If Bilbo can recall, dwarves and elves don't get along. Seems that they put aside their differences to defeat a common enemy. Bilbo quickly went inside, unable to bare such violence. Hessin entered the room panting madly, checking on his master. Bilbo pat his head, and leaving the balcony door open. Hessin went to get a drink. Bilbo sat on his bed waiting for a cheer, that the battle is over and the victory made. Hessin growled at the door. Bilbo stood up, his back to the bed side drawer. A loud cheer was heard outside. Bilbo prayed that Laynor is dead. The sound of door being forced open, Hessin backed closer to Bilbo. Bilbo closed his eyes.

The hinges gave way as the door fell to the floor. An elf and four dwarves entered the room. Hessin growled Bilbo took a peek and saw them. The elf had long blond hair, and had his bow pointed to the warg. Bilbo wrapped his arms around Hessin trying to clam him. Hessin clamed a bit, but stayed on guard watch the intruders carefully. The elf lowered his bow, confused. The dwarf on his right was old, with a white long beard that curved at the end, and held a sword. The dwarves on the elf's left: one was wearing a funny hat with flops turned upwards, and braids that curl just like his hat; the other one looked intimidating, with a scars and tattoos, and held an ax; the last dwarf put down his sword, he had bark hair with silver streaks, and a crown on his head.

Bilbo suspect he's a king. Hessin growled. Bilbo patted his head and shushed him. Hessin whined turned his head to lick Bilbo on the face. The dwarf king took a step closer. Hessin snapped his head back at him growling. Bilbo Stood up holding his cloak tighter, walked to the king. Hessin not too far behind.

What do you say to the one who conquered the castle? Luckily the elf spoke first, "where did you get that?" Bilbo and the dwarves looked at the elf. Bilbo tilted his head. "The cloak,' the elf said. Bilbo look at the cloak then back to the elf, "Laynor gave it to me when he came back from an elf kingdom." replied Bilbo. "Said he took it from an elf woman." The elf clenched his fists "that cloak, belonged to my sister." Bilbo gasped, feeling sorry for the elf, he knew the cloak was a bad thing no matter how beautiful it is. Bilbo bowed his head "I'm sorry Master elf, if only I knew!" Bilbo raised his head, the elf shook his taking a deep breath. "No, it's was not your doing," said the elf in a low voice.

Bilbo said nothing. True, he never asked for a cloak, but still felt responsible. Putting the dagger on the bed Bilbo turned back to the group.

The dwarf king spoke. "Why are you here, if I may ask?" Bilbo looked up at the dwarf, into the deepest pools of his eyes. "I've been Laynor's spoils for as long as I can remember, I don't know much about my kin, or where I'm from." Bilbo turned away embarrassed. Two other dwarves entered the room.

"Uncle we just finished looking into every room-"

"All of them are unoccupied-"

"But there is a lot of treasure in those rooms-"

"So we were wondering-"

"Once your done-"

"Can we go take some of it home!?" they said in union.

Bilbo looked over the king's shoulder, seeing the boys. One has blond hair, and the other dark hair like the dwarf king's...

Uncle?!

"We will, once all its collected and separated into equal shares." said the King. The two looked really excited, and approached him. Only to stop by Hessin's growl. Bilbo turned to Hessin "will you stop, their only children!" growled Bilbo. Hessin stopped lowering his head and whined. The dwarves and elf snickered. The two boys whined "we're not kids!"

"We are grown adults!" said the blond.

"That's right!" joined the brunette.

Bilbo rolled his eyes, and gave Hessin a hug. "I'm King Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror" he said. Bilbo looked up at him. Hessin growled, Bilbo smacked his head. Hessin head went down.

"I'm legolas, son of Thranduil." he bowed.

"Dwalin, son of Fundin!"

"Balin, son of Fundin, at your service."

"Fili!" he said with a grin on his face.

"Kili!" he said with a grin on his face.

"At your service!" They said.

"Bofur, at your service."

Bilbo bowed "Bilbo Baggins, Lord Laynor's favorite _treasure_." the word 'treasure' almost made him vomit. The room fell with silence. Kili was the first to speak up "huh that explains everything." Bilbo nodded, Fili jabbed his brother in the ribs. Bofur saw a small chest and was about to open it, when Balin smacked him on the head. "Take it." Balin froze mid-way from smacking Bofur again. Bilbo took a deep breath, "He can take it, I have no love for_ treasure_." He said bitterly. As if the word left a bad taste in his mouth.

Bofur looked at Balin who shrugged, Bofur shrugged and opened the chest. "Great Durin's beard!"

Fili and Kili went over to see what was in the chest. "WOW!" Thorin went over and shocked to see...

A giant ruby stone. Very rare and unpolished. Bofur lifted it and gave a turn over. "Lad do you know how rare a stone like this is?!" Asked Balin turning to look at Bilbo in the eye. Bilbo shrugged not caring. Bofur began measuring to see how many diamonds he can get out of the rock. Bilbo walked to his other chests and began opening them, then going to the dressers and emptying them out too. Fili and Kili where looking at the clothes, "um Mister Bilbo, where are your clothes?" asked Kili. Bilbo answered, "I was never allowed to wear clothes, just these see through fabrics." Fili and Kili looked at each other as each grabbed a piece of fabric. Kili tossed his in the air, and watched it as it slowly falling. Kili smiled and did it again. Fili joined his brother, next thing you know they started grabbing all the clothes and tossing them into the air.

Thorin shook his head, and walked to the bed ignoring Hessin's growls. The dagger that Bilbo left was, eye-catching. Thorin picked the dagger up, examining it: the sheath was silver with a picture of the rising/ setting sun/ moon. He unsheathe the dagger to see the blade was black, his eyes went wide.

"Havlen" he whispered. "Yes I know I'm a Halfling, no need to tell me!" Thorin jumped, looking at Bilbo who was right next to him. He didn't even hear him approach. "No, havlen... is what the blade is made of." He told Bilbo. Bilbo nodded and apologized "sorry I thought you said Halfling." Bilbo looked away embarrassed. His cheeks burning. Before Thorin can say anything. Bilbo gave him a key, "you will need this to get to the 'war room', its enchanted so the only way in is to use the key."

Thorin took the key. His finger tips touching Bilbo's. Bilbo's ears started turning red.

"Thank you" said Thorin. Bilbo nodded.

Sitting on the bed. Hessin put his head on his lap, glaring at Thorin. Thorin glared back, walking towards Balin. "Go to this war room and see what you can find that will help" giving Balin the key. Balin turned and left, dragging Bofur by the collar, as Bofur started examining the other jewels.

Legolas left after the Dwarves, Fili and Kili are now looking at the little table that has a bowl of pomegranates, Dwalin Took a seat on one of the chairs by Fili and Kili, Thorin was by the door way looking at the dagger longingly.

"My gift to you."

Thorin shook out of his gaze, and looked at Bilbo. Thorin can't help but be lost in those orbs. "Are you sure?' asked Thorin. Nodding "yes I have no use for it and I doubt I will ever need it." said Bilbo adverting his eyes. Continuing to pet Hessin.

Before Throin can say his thanks, a door opened with a loud bang.

Fili, Kili, Dwalin, and Thorin readied their weapons.

A Dwarf came out and went straight to Bilbo, who had his hand over his heart.

"Ori!"

"Master Bilbo are you alright!"

* * *

I know you may hate me for this but i made some changes

i was thinking about the whole 27 years thing and i didn't like it anymore

then another idea came and i knew you will love it

which will come much later in the story

heres a bit of spoiler

Belladonna and her husband/ babies daddy

and that's all your getting sorry but i like this idea better its more interesting and funny

for chapter 5 and hopefully i will get to the part where i can tell you lovely readers about Belladonna and a sexy 6 pack tatted certain someone

Plzz R&R and tell me if you don't mind the change


	2. Chapter 2

Ori was sketching a flower in his little vase, when he heard the horns.

Panic.

That was what he felt. He jumped out of his chair, put on his robe that was too short for him: red with a mix of orange, and with floral designs. He looked out the window. Men, elves, and dwarves fighting against the guards. Ori didn't know what was going on nor did he want to know. Then again... That's the only reason why he was kept alive, to record. Being given the job as a scribe is not bad, actually he enjoys it. As well as knitting and drawing. He Master Bilbo a sweater, long enough to cover his... privates.

Being second has its uses; He can leave his room when he wanted, he can read as many books, he can go out to the grounds and pick flowers.

Maybe he should pick some flowers for Master Bilbo. It was all thanks to him that Ori was still alive.

His warg Oola growled.

Banging was heard. Someone is breaking all the doors. Going to the door that connects Bilbo's and his room, he tries to open it. Locked. Ori groans. Quickly going to his desk he searches for the key. A huge bang echoed to Ori's room. He hurriedly and franticly searched his desk for the key. Then went to his knitting chair, not there. The chest at the foot of the bed, nope.

Ori began to panic. He went on his knees, praying Mahal that he could find the damn key. Oola nuzzled her nose at him. Ori turned his head, to find the key dangling from the chain, from Oola's jaw. Ori got teary, hugged and kissed Oola, and ran to the door. Finally able to open the door.

Ori franticly opened the door, ran towards Bilbo. Caught Bilbo by surprised.

"Ori!" Cried Bilbo, placing his hand over his heart.

"Master Bilbo are you alright!" Ori gabbing hold of his hand looked him over. Bilbo sighed, placed a hand on Ori. Ori wipping the tears that threaten to spill, smiled at Bilbo. Throwing his arms around him, caught Bilbo off guard. Patting his friend's back, Bilbo smiled.

The Dwarves in the room lowered their weapons.

Ori noticing them for the first time, squeaked. Hiding behind Bilbo. Patting his head Bilbo spoke, "they wont hurt us Ori, everything is fine, they just want the treasure." Ori's ears perked up.

Looking at Bilbo he tilted his head, confuse. "Treasure?! Theirs more in the dungons, and in the Lords secret safes!" Said Ori. That got their attention.

"You mean theirs more!?" Cried Dwalin. Ori squeaked again hiding closer to Bilbo. Bilbo patted his head, Dwalin lowered his head. Sometimes he forgets that he is a bit frightening. Though he will admit, this tiny dwarf was cute. Ori peeked out of Bilbo to get a better look at the company.

Fili was a blond, with braids coming down his mustache.

Kili doesn't have braids or even a proper beard.

Thorin wore a somewhat cold expression.

Dwalin has tattoos and piercings.

Though Ori would not admit this out loud, he kinda likes those tatts. Ori felt something pressing his head. Ori turned to see Oola, and patted her on the head. Oola was looking at the company. Hessin gave a little huff to get Oola's attention.

_I don't like them! _Cried Hessin. Oola just shook her head.

_They're not that bad. S_tated Oola. Hessin frowned.

_Just cause they came to save **your** Master, doesn't mean they came to save mine!_

_What do you mean? Just because their dwarves, they would save their own kin! Bilbo will be saved too, as well as the others!_

Hessin huffed irritated.

_I don't like that **one!**_

Looking directly at Thorin.

Now it was Oola's turn to huff.

_Well, your master seems fond of him! _

Hessin rolled his eyes.

Their was no way **_his_**master would fall for just anyone.

_And yours is quite fond of the scary one._

Oola tilted her head, and scanned the company. He wasn't hard to find. The scary dwarf with the tattoos, arms crossed looking away from Ori. Though Ori was looking at him, and would trun away when the other looked at his direction. Oola, being a loyal companion, nudged Ori over.

_What are you doing?! _Cried Hessin.

Oola ignored him, and kept nudging Ori towards the tatted dwarf. Dwalin tilted his head, as well as every other dwarf in the room. Bilbo giggled. Thorin sat on the bed, Hessin growled at him. Bilbo smacked his head, and laid on the bed. Thorin's eyes wondered at Bilbo's figure. Though it was hard to see the curves with the cloak wrapped around him. He can tell Bilbo's figure rivals that of a woman. Ori was now being tugged by his robe. Bringing his hands down to cover his privates. Oola gave a hard tug, till Ori fell into Dwalin's arms. Ori was as red as his robe. Dwalin cheeks turned a bit pink. Bilbo smirked. "Seems like Oola knows what his master wants!" sing sang Bilbo. Ori Turned even redder, if that was possible. Ori gave Bilbo his best evil Glare... Which only made him cuter!

Bilbo laughed harder. Thorin thought his laugh was sweet. Dwalin can't help but be attracted to Ori's blushing face. Ori covered his face with his hands, taking a few steps away from Dwalin.

Sadly Fili and Kili where not part of the conversation. Nor part of anything. Though they did enjoy the pomegranates, but wished their was more.

Before anything else can happen, another dwarf came with urgent news. "Thorin you better come and see this!" Said the Dwarf. He had grey hair, and wore an ear-trumpet. Thorin got up from the bed, "What wrong Oin_."_ Oin spoke in their native thong, "_we found bodies! On the west side, burning to a crisp! And a few survivors as well!" _Oin, looking directly at Bilbo and Ori, who were looking at him. "_According to them, all the ones who are burning where concubines to that bastard wizard! They wanted to make sure none would be taken! So they burnt them to prevent that!"_ Oin shook his head, Thorin clenched his knuckles.

Bilbo was pale as a ghost, Ori covered his mouth.

_Bilba! _

Bilbo ran to the door. "Master Bilbo you can't!" Cried Ori. Too late.

Bilbo reached for the exit. He screamed, his whole body felt like it was burning. The force field sent out an electric shock at him. He fell to the floor, shaking from the pain endured. Thorin was able to catch him, before he fell to the ground. Bilbo whimpered, tears streamed from his eyes. Thorin wiped away his tears with his thumb.

"What was that all about!?" He asked. Ori was by his side in seconds, checking on Bilbo. "He can't leave."

"What!?"

"The door is enchanted, only the wargs and myself are allowed to leave."

"That makes no sense... The bastard is dead!" growled Dwalin.

Ori shook his head. "You only killed one brother, but not the other."

"You mean theirs two?" Asked Thorin.

Ori nodded. "Loren and Laynor... Twin brothers, Loren is the one you lot killed. He's the nicer one, he stays behind and watches over us. Laynor is the wicked one. He's the one you mostly see on the battle field."

Bilbo was unconscious. Oola and Hessin started to wine.

"Is their anyway to break it?!" Asked Thorin.

Ori shook his head.

"The only way to remove the seal is to kill Laynor."

Dwalin crossed his arms, "and where is he?"

Ori turned his head towards Dwalin, avoiding eye contact.

"I don't know."

* * *

their all done sorry about that folks school and work took most of my time.

but i'll be quiting my job on Thursday, the pay sucks

I get paid in commission so it sucks only made 50 bucks this week

but at least I got some job experience that's all I need

the next part I hope to add (spoiler alert!) Bilba in the next chapter as well as a bit of Bofur/oc

till next time and plzz R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Bilba was in her room, lying in bed, reading. The clinking of armor caught her attention. Commands echoed in the hallway, something was wrong. Bilba got off the bed, picked up an old shirt she found yesterday. It wasn't the best, full of holes in places she mostly want covered. Still, it covered the important parts, hopefully. Slipping it on, she slightly opened her door. The guards where dragging everyone out of their rooms. Some by choice, others dragged by their hair or arms. This is not good! Everyone was in a frenzy. Bilba quietly walked out of her room, checking both sides of the hallway. She quietly runs up the stairs. If its one place they'll never check its the master's room. She just hopes that Bilbo and Ori are safe.

She stops at the end of the stair way. Peeking around the corner, empty! She quickly runs to the door, and shuts it behind her.

Locked!

She looks around for a hiding place.

The wardrobe.

She opens it and slips inside, praying to Eru that no one finds her.

* * *

Arwen heard the hoves of horses, before they came.

Thanks to her elven ears.

Her eyes told her how much time she had left, to gather the others and hide.

She dropped the bucket of water, and ran to the castle.

She stopped by the steps leading to the castle door, took a few deep breaths, and walked casually to the nursery.

The children and adults where quiet as the door opened. Arwen walks in-

"Arwen!" The children squealed.

Arwen puts her finger to her mouth, the children go quiet. The adults get up quickly, picking up the younger ones.

She beckons them closer. Peeking out the door to make sure its clear.

No guards.

She gestures them to follow her, and follow they did. Once outside she goes left. The children all stay quiet. She lifts the plank of wood blocking the door, the children go in first, then the adults. "Stay here and be quiet I'll come to get you as soon as I can!" she whispered. Aragorn gave a firm nod, he was always the brave one out of all them. Arwen gave a small smile, Aragorn went to the cornner and pulled out a dagger. Arwen and Aragorn placed hidden weapons in the barn for when danger approaches. Aragorn told her once, that he'll be her knight once he grows up. Sadly Arwen doesn't think either of them will survive, but nods in agreement.

Then she puts the plank back on the door, and runs to the other side.

An old dwarf was hammering on a piece of metal, when Arwen approached him. His hammer stopped in mid-air. Wiping the sweat off his brow, he puts down the hammer.

Arwen whispers to his ear, he looks at her wide-eyed. He quickly goes to the coals, and digs out his ax and Arwen's sword, that he made. Arwen pulls out her bow and arrows out of the hay stack.

Horns were heard.

The old dwarf and Arwen lean against the door, peeking through the cracks.

* * *

Lifted his hammer, and brought it down on a sheet metal, that was laid on the anvil. This was not how any dwarf, or anyone, should live to the last of their days. So many years has passed, since the death of his son. Months after that his daughter-in-law. He swore on his life that he will protect his grandchildren. Sadly he failed.

He has never seen his grandson, lock up in a room, he can only write to him. His granddaughter sees him, when she can. She has grown so much. She looks just like his daughter-in-law, with his son's eyes. The old dwarf shook his head. His grandchildren deserve a better life than this. Especially his grandson. The poor boy, needs to feel the earth beneath his feet. Even Ori deserves a better life than this! When he met Ori, he was just a lad, nearing his tweens. Being smaller than any dwarf, he took Ori under his arm, and taught him everything; his race, mountains that they live in, their history, everything. When he tried to teach Ori blacksmithing, He failed. Ori couldn't make something as simple as flattening metal. Even handling a sword or an ax, Ori's body couldn't handle it. More like he couldn't lift them. What was surprising was that he was good at knitting, and his sketches... Amazing!

Blacksmithing or weapons fight, was not in Ori's blood. Basic hand to hand combat he was successful in, even staff fights. But his passion was in books. The old dwarf made up his mind... He will teach Ori how to become a scribe. Teaching him was hard, since he was busy with the twins.

When word got around that Bilbo saved Ori's life, it made it easier to train Ori. When Ori's skills have perfected, the dwarf gifted Ori: a leather journal, ink jars, nibs, quills, and a dagger. Ori cried that day, saying how happy he was. He even called him father once, non spoke about it after that.

Such a life. Death is more suited than this!

Sighing, he continues to work on the new project he has kept from the twin wizards.

Arwen barged in breathing heavily. She walks towards him, leans over and whispers. "An army approaches."

That was all he needed.

* * *

As he heard the plank put into place, Aragorn checks on the others:

Drogo Baggins was coughing still. His wife Primula Brandybuck is at his side, wrapping her arm around her. While with the other rubbed her flat belly.

Hamfast Gamgee was holding his son close.

Paladin Took and Eglantine Banks huddled together. Their daughters: Pear, Pimpernel, and Pervinca, in-between them. Being careful not to bump into Eglantine's full belly.

Esmeralda Brandybuck was sitting near her sister, Primula. Trying to calm her breathing and hold back her moans. Her hands on her stomach and sweat of her brow, she's almost in labor.

Odovacar Bloger and Rosamunda Took was near Paladin, Odovacar holding his son Fredegar. Rosamunda was trying to tell the baby to stop kicking.

Boromir was next to him with a dagger in his hand. His little brother, Faramir, was holding Rose Cotton.

Eomer was standing in front of his sister, Eowyn.

Gimli was holding on to an ax, and a pair of scissors in his belt. Why he has them, the answer will come later.

Horns were heard. Aragorn, Boromir, and Eomer are ready. Gimli murmured something about cutting hair. The clashing of swords, the sounds of hooves, the cries. All sounds of battle was heard. Soon after cheering, and more horns.

What happen?!

Did they win!?

Did they lose!?

Are they free!?

Or forever imprisonment!?

* * *

Arwen and the old dwarf heard the horns. Soon after, servants and concubines where being dragged. Men raise their swords down on them. Those who tried to escape, where shoot down by archers. Others where pouring oil on them. Arwen looked away, as the flames consumed them. She couldn't save them. She couldn't enter their rooms, she couldn't bring them out. She couldn't do anything.

The enemy (saviors?) where getting closer, she can hear them! Gripping her sword tighter. The old dwarf brought his ax up.

This was it! This was their only chance of freedom! As soon as the raid starts they will join.

Men on horses swinging their swords at the enemy, charged in with others following. Arwen and the old dwarf looked at one another and nodded. pushing the doors wide, they joined the battle! She swung at the nearest guards, dropping dead at her feet. Moving gracefully, Arwen behead another guard.

The old dwarf threw his ax at the guards back.

Arwen took out her arrows and began shooting, landing a bull's-eye.

More guards came.

Dwarves popping through the gates.

Arrows being shot out from the skies. Arwen took a closer look. Those were elf's arrows!

Someone grips her arm and yanked her to the side. She fell to the ground. Looking up, only to see an elf with long blond hair and shiny armor. His features sharp, as both of his hands gripped his sword. He looked familiar. His sword swung down. Arwen turned to see an Orc drop dead. She got up an stabbed the other Orc behind the elf, a surprised look on his face. Looking Behind him, the Orc gurgled and fell. He looked at Arwen nodding his thanks. Arwen nodded back.

The battle is not over yet.

* * *

The old dwarf rampaging into battle, swinging his ax as he went! Blood splattered on his face and chest. He raised his sword over his head, and threw it at one of the soldiers who was trying to flee. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees a dwarf he thought he never see.

Thorin!?

Thorin stabbed the soldier, hitting another approaching him from behind with his shield. A man with a large hammer came, swinging it at him. He block it with his shield, dropping his sword. Swing after swing, Thorin's shield comes lose off his arm. The old dwarf sees this and runs. Thorin looks up at the man! The man raises his hammer above his head! The old dwarf jumps in front of Thorin, his right hand clenching into a fist. Thorin expression was that of confuse and wonder.

The dwarf punches the man in the gut. The man with the hammer goes flying across the field, bringing down a few men! The impact was so strong, that anyone within a thousand feet felt it! Thorin has never felt such a strong impact. _That man was at least punched a thousand feet, or more, away!_ Thought Thorin._ Was that a dent in the armor?! That man is dead for sure! All of his bones must be broken, and his organs exploded! I'm no Healer but, damn!_ Clearing his eyes with his sleeve, he looks at the dwarf in front of him, who was now facing him. The dwarf took out his hand. Thorin was speechless, grasping the offered hand, he got pulled up. The dwarf gripped his shoulder, in greeting. Soldiers of the twins started to flee, Everyone howled and cheered.

Victory!

* * *

Arwen was out of breath.

The elf that saved her, had his arm around her waist. Using his body as leverage, she leaned against him. It's over...

The nightmare is over!

Burying her head into his armored chest, she cried.

The elf stiffened, and awkwardly patted her back.

* * *

The old dwarf limped away. Age was coming to him, and he needed to sit. He found a spot on a dead horse. Plopping down on it he flexed his fingers. His joints ache. Hopefully Arwen wont be too busy, so she can make that medicine for his old joints.

Thorin followed him. This dwarf was... Odd.

Short hair and beardless, Unheard of! "If I may ask?" Asked Thorin. "Who are you?" Crossing his arms over his chest, tilting his head side ways.

The old dwarf looked up at him, taking a deep breath. "I'm not surprised you don't recognized me." he said. "Prince Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror."

Thorin eyes slightly widen, "How do you know who I am?" he demanded.

The dwarf let out a low chuckle.

"I'm Dundir Ironfist, son of Gundir."

Thorin's mouth dropped.

* * *

Dundir was a legend.

Actually the Ironfists were legends.

Myth has it they where gifted by Mahal, the Fist of Iron.

Hence the name Ironfist.

They were traveling, or hermit, dwarves. Never staying in one place for too long.

They even say they can see your weapon, just by looking at you.

Rumor has it that the Ironfist clan were dead.

However, seeing Dundir, in the flesh, changes everything.

An Ironfist still alive!

But...

What of the rest?

* * *

Years, yes that sound about right years, since he has seen Dundir.

The last time he saw him, was 90 years ago. Dundir and his sons came to the mountain, asking for shelter. Course who wouldn't shelter an Ironfist. King Thror greeted him openly. Having him within the halls was an honor. Every dwarf knew the arrival of the Ironfist clan. Women came to flaunt with them, men came to ask questions. Thror demanded them to leave. Dundir raised his hand and said leave them be, its been awhile since we've feasted with others. That was how a celebration started. Children demanding tales of their adventures, fathers pushing their daughters towards them, warriors asking for training lessons or weapons. So many people asking so many questions. Luckily they needed rest. Thror lead them to their chambers, near the royal chambers.

They stayed at the mountain for a few weeks. As thanks, Dundir gave King Thror small Mithril bars. In return King Thror gave Dundir and his sons: the finest pony for each, a chest full jewels and coins each, and rings baring the royal family colors and crest.

Saying one last good-bye, they road off. They never heard from them again. Later rumors started to spread that the Ironfist clan was no more. Ambushed by Orcs and killed by the twin wizards.

Everyone mourned for them.

Men, elf, and dwarves.

Though others had hope, that at least one survived. The rest continued their daily lives.

Now here in front of him proof that an Ironfist is still alive!

...

...

Where are his sons?!

* * *

"By Mahal!" Dwalin heard everything. He dropped his ax to his side. Thorin expected that Dwalin heard everything. "I never though I would see the day I get to see you again, and fight alongside ye!" Dwalin is a fan of the Ironfists, the most honor dwarf out of all the other dwarves.

Dundir smiled, "and I never though I would see another of my kin, aside from my apprentice." Taking a deep breath he continued, "If you would be so kind Prince Thorin-"

"It's king now, King Thror and King Thrain have passed."

Dundir expression was sad. "You have my condolences, pity, I was hoping to have another pint with them."

Thorin nodded, "about this favor you asked?"

Dundir turned towards the castle. "I need you to go in the castle... My grandchildren are there," Turning back to Thorin and Dwalin. "Find them for me."

It didn't take much convincing, Thorin was ordering a few of his men to find them.

As they approached the enterance, Dundir just remembered something about his grandchildren. He was about to call Thorin back, but he was already inside. Oh well, he shrugged, its been awhile since he had a good laugh.

* * *

Arwen stopped crying, taking deep breaths, she was able to calm down a bit. The elf took a step back.

Drying her eyes, she stared at the elf in front of her. "Thank you for saving me," she nodded. He nodded back, "'Course, you're not hurt any ware, are you?" Her arms hurt, from swinging a sword around, as well as for her two fingers. Other than that she was fine.

Shaking her head she replied, "I am fine thank you, I am Arwen daughter of Elrond." She bowed.

The elf bowed back "Haldir of Lorien, princess." He made eye contact with her, "your father is worried about you, thinking the worse." She cast her eyes down to the ground, sadden of the thought of her father. "He will be happy to know that his daughter is alive and well." He smiled. Arwen gave a little smile.

Yes, home!

Home away from here!

No more will she hear the screams!

No more will she see bodies piling up!

No more will Aragorn and the others-

The others!

Arwen ran, she can hear Haldir calling her.

* * *

Aragorn was pacing and it was getting on Boromir's nerves.

Was she hurt?!

Is she okay?!

Or worse is she...

Shaking his head, he didn't want to think that.

"Your _pacing _is not making any of us feel comfortable!" Boromir cried annoyed.

Aragorn stopped and sighed. Faramir arms were getting tired, Eowyn noticed. She got up and went to Faramir, grabbing hold of the baby in his arms, Faramir nodded his thanks. The shed was dark enough to hide both their blushing faces.

The sound of the plank caught their attention.

Aragorn, Eomer, Gimli, and Boromir readied their weapons.

The door opened, light blinding them, Eomer shield his sister and the babe.

Gimli whose eyes can stand bright lights, sees Arwen.

"Arwen... Its Arwen!" cheered Gimli. Running to her to hug her. He didn't notice another elf looking on, shocked.

Everyone ran out the door to greet her, and hear the good news-

A scream came from the shed.

Everyone looked in, Arwen covered her mouth.

Esmeralda Brandybuck was in labor!

"Someone get a healer!" Arwen cried, running to Esmeralda's side. Faramir and Boromir ran to get a healer.

Both where crying out for a healer. Within seconds one came, an elf man.

Both brothers lead the elf to the shed, where Esmeralda screeching was heard.

"What's going on?!" asked the elf. Arwen addressed her, "she's in labor! Help quick!" The elf was on his knees spreading her legs open.

* * *

(Right after Balin, legolas, and Bofur leave Bilbo's room, legolas leaves, Balin and Bofur are trying to look for the 'war room')

Bilba flinches as a loud bang was heard. Voices mumbled, then things being opened.

She pressed her ear to the door, listening.

"-Did you even look at it, it was huge!"

"Give it up laddie, all the treasure will be given to each army an equal parts, and we _can't call dibs!_"

"But he said-"

"what he said is what he said, not what Thorin said. He is king after all."

Things being thrown.

"I know that but, just maybe, if ya can, can you please-"

"No!"

"Not even-"

"No!"

"But-"

"No!"

Sigh.

"Fine!" footsteps... They are getting closer... Stop.

...

...

"That lad was pretty!"

"What?"

"That lad, y'know, the one with hairy feet and pointy ears."

"Oh that lad... Yes I agree he is, but we must stay cautious, you never know when something bad will happen."

"Like him being a spy?"

"Like him being a spy."

Heavy boots and armor.

"Has any of ye seen any dwarflings!"

"Nope haven't seen them here, why?"

"Dundir Ironfist"

"He's still alive?!"

"Aye he is, but he looks different."

"How?"

"They cut his beard and hair."

"Who?!"

"The twin Wizards."

"Two of them?"

"Aye."

...

"Well that is just fantastic! Here I thought I was gonna go home, and carve some new toys! Unbelievable!"

"I know how you feel, but those bloody bastards! Disgrace us like this!"

Bilba shifted alittle, her knee hit the door. The men in the room stood still. Bilba heart beats faster.

The door swings open. Bilba screams covers her head.

* * *

finally done!

now I can rest holy crap its almost 4 am I gotta go sleep

(Edited)


End file.
